Nitrosamines and in particular, tobacco specific nitrosamines (TSNAs) are targeted constituents of tobacco smoke. In addition, certain polyphenol compounds can form undesirable phenolic compounds during the combustion of tobacco and may also be targeted constituents of tobacco smoke. There is interest in providing a method for reducing the contents of these targeted compounds in tobacco smoke.